


Wedding Day Vows

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Rita is getting ready to renew her vows with Lynn Sr.Lincoln Loud spends some quality time with her before that.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Rita Loud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Wedding Day Vows

Shrieks were heard all throughout the Loud house, every girl squealing in joy, for one reason or another. Guests gathered in the backyard, mostly family members as they each took a seat, some helping themselves to the food already laid out. Pop pop in particular was having a wild time with the karaoke machine. 

"Oh my gosh! Mom! I can't believe it's happening today!" Lori shrieked in excitement.

"I know, honey! Your father and I have wanted to to renew our vows for months now but never had a chance. Not to mention other locations would be expensive."

"Wow mom! Is this your dress!" Leni asked, pulling our her old wedding dress from the closet.

"Yep... it sure is." Rita said proudly. 

"Aww! It's almost as cute as my clothes!" Leni said sincerely.

"Oh... thanks, honey." Rita said with a forced giggle and a frown.

"But I do wonder if it will still fit me." she asked out loud, placing one of her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, mom! I'm sure you'll look great!" Luna chimed in.

"Well, it's not really me I'm worried about." Rita said out loud.

"What do you mean?" was heard from every girl.

"Your father has a habit of... not really taking events like this seriously. I think it's his way of de-stressing but on our wedding day he wore a prank flower and when I was giving my vows he sprayed me in the face."

Luan burst out laughing at the statement, frowns on every other sister.

"You don't think he's gonna try something like that again, do you?" Lynn asked. 

"Oh, I don't know. Your father will be your father." Rita said, applying make-up.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Lori exclaimed.

"Girls, it's time to use all our training. Let's make sure dad has suitable attire and be on best behavior on this most important of days!" 

All the girls stood at attention, saluting before moving out of the room.

\-----------------------

Lincoln was sitting on his bed, reading his comics as his dad put on his a lime green suit. Lincoln wasn't really paying too much attention to him as Lynn Sr. placed a flower on his shirt. 

"Uhh.. dad?" Lincoln asked.

"Isn't that one of Luan's joke flowers?" 

"Nope! This one is mine! It absolutely killed at your mom and I's wedding!" 

"I don't know, dad. That doesn't really seem like a good idea." Lincoln said.

"Nonsense. Your mom loved it! I'm sure everyone else will too!" 

At that moment, a stampede was felt throughout the house. It gradually got closer before coming to a halt. Lincoln's door slammed wide open, Lori immediately shouting "DAD!"

At that moment, everyone gasped, Leni shrieking as their eyes fell upon the lime green color of Lynn Sr.'s suit.

Lori shook her head disapprovingly. "No, this will never do. Girls! Let's get to work!" 

"Hey, wait!" Lincoln countered, as Lynn grabbed him by the arm and kicking him out of his own room.

"Guys! What am I supposed to do?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Not our problem." Lynn smiled smugly as she shut the door in his face.

Lincoln sighed heavily, turning around as he walked down the stairs. He made his way into the kitchen, looking through the blinds in the backyard. It was crawling with adults, most of them he didn't even know. Besides Pop pop. It would be too awkward to go out and have to interact with everyone.

Soon, he made his way back to the living room, still thinking what he could do. His comic book was left behind as Lynn pushed him out. Today in particular there was nothing new on TV either. "Maybe mom could use my help with something?" 

Lincoln made his way to his parents' room. He opened the door, his eyes widening in shock as he laid his eyes on the view in front of him. Rita was bending over, bare ass exposed, her dress stopping short at her hips, having difficulty putting it on.

Rita turned around, face reddening as she stood up, covering herself up with her hands, "L-Lincoln!!" 

"O-OH! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed shutting the door behind him.

Lincoln's heart was pounding in his chest, unable to move from the shock of what he just saw. He heard rustling and movement in the room, simply waiting to see what happened next.

"Lincoln... are you still there?" Rita called out softly.

Lincoln gulped, taking a moment before replying. "Y-yeah..." 

"Come in, please." 

Lincoln opened the door, his face flushed red. The sight was hardly any better than the previous one. Rita was sitting on her bed, towel covering her body.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln, could you come here a moment." Lincoln walked towards her, shaking with each step. He sat next to her, Rita still blushing.

"See, honey. The reason I was... ugh... naked..." it sounded like she was pained to say that word. "...is because I was trying to put on my wedding dress. I'm not as fit as I once was and my underwear wasn't helping..." 

Lincoln was having a hard time looking at her, especially considering what she was wearing. His eyes still shifted towards her towel however.

"...So I had the bright idea that maybe if I didn't have any of the clothes that go underneath on, then the dress could fit easily."

"I-It's alright. I understand." Lincoln stammered.

"Well... " Rita continued, lip quivering.

"Here's the really embarrassing part. My dress might fit me if I had some help putting it on."

"O-oh.. I could go get Lori or Leni or..." Lincoln stammered.

"They're way too busy with getting your father ready. Especially if he was wearing that hideous, lime green outfit. I hate to ask this Lincoln, but could you help me?"

Lincoln gulped. Was he supposed to say no? "O-of course..."

"Ok..." Rita sighed, removing her towel. Underneath was frilly, white undergarments. Lincoln tried not to stare but it was impossible. Rita could tell he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her heart pounded as she placed the dress on the floor, making an opening for her as she stood in the circle. She brought the dress up, fitting nicely until the same problem occurred: It got stuck at her hips.

"Umm, Lincoln... could you...?" Rita asked.

"Y-yeah..." Lincoln said weakly, helping with the dress. He used all his strength, pulling upwards. Along with Rita's assistance, they managed to get the dress on, Rita exhaling loudly as she managed to fit it properly to her shape.

"Umm... one last thing, Linky?" Rita asked. pointing at her back.

"O-oh.. right." Lincoln said as he struggled to zip up the dress. Rita looked over her shoulder towards him. He had a pained expression on his face. She looked further south, seeing a bulge in his pants.

With some more force, Lincoln was able to to zip up the dress. He exhaled heavily as he finally got it done. "Ok.. I-is that all?" 

Rita sat down on the the bed, patting the side next to her. Lincoln understood, taking a seat, his hands covering his lap. 

'Oh... that's my fault.' Rita thought to herself. 'I need to take responsibility as the parent'

"Sweetie, did I cause that?" she asked, her hand resting gently on his lap.

"Oh.. I.. umm.. well.." Lincoln stammered, his face turning even more red.

"Be honest with me." She said sweetly.

Lincoln gulped, "Y-yeah..."

Rita gave him a warm smile, "Then it's only right that I help you that, isn't it?" 

Lincoln simply nodded, still feeling embarrassed and nervous. He moved his hands from his lap, Rita undoing his pants. Lincoln's log sprung forth, Rita's eyes widening at the sight. 

"Ok... here I go." Rita stated nervously.

Lincoln nodded, Rita placing a hand on his member. It twitched, Rita able to feel his heartbeat through it, as she began moving her hand. Lincoln moaned out, as Rita's movements increased. Lincoln's tip leaked with pre-cum, Rita's heart beating faster than ever. She couldn't take her eyes off of his member, her mouth watering.

Rita gulped, as she moved her head down. With one swift motion, she took Lincoln's length into her mouth. Lincoln let out a loud moan, panting heavily as the sudden feeling of wetness and tightness surrounded his cock. Rita expertly continued, Lincoln feeling close. 

"Mom.. I..." Lincoln stammered, trying to look down at her, one eye barely open. Rita was lost in the moment, completely entranced and enamored by her son's toy. Lincoln reached climax, exploding into Rita's vacuum-like mouth as she took in every drop.

She finally came back up, gasping for air, her hands not letting go of Lincoln's member. Almost automatically, she continued moving her hands, trying to keep Lincoln hard. "Are you alright, my love?" Rita cooed. 

Lincoln was also gasping for air, nodding his head. 

'I have to stop this.. right now.' Rita thought harshly to herself, her body showing otherwise.

"Y-you can keep going, right Linky?" she asked sweetly.

Lincoln looked up to Rita, nodding his head. Rita smiled, butterflies in her stomach going crazy as Lincoln gave her that look.

Rita laid back on her bed, removing her panties and lifting up her wedding dress. Lincoln got up, very obviously still full of energy. He could not take his eyes off of Rita's pussy.

"I think you know what to do." Rita said with a slight moan, almost as if pleading him.

Lincoln placed each hand on Rita's thighs, opening up her legs even more and raising them up in the air. Lincoln's log stayed at attention, finding its way to Rita's entrance. It slid in with ease, still well lubricated with Rita's saliva. Rita moaned loudly, biting her hand to try and be quiet.

"Y-you can move now, sweetie." Rita said.

Lincoln nodded, as he began to move his hips. Rita's walls tightened around Lincoln's member, Lincoln's legs giving out. Rita's legs wrapped around Lincoln's waist, pulling him in deeper with each of his thrusts. He fell forward on top of Rita and her wedding dress, Rita petting Lincoln's head. 

"You're... aha... You're doing amazing, my love." She cooed. 

Outside she could hear cheering, the crowd chanting the name "POP POP!". 

'Everyone's outside...' Rita thought to herself, the only sound in the room where her moans, steadily growing louder. She should feel ashamed right now, but the only thing on her mind was how much more turned on she was getting at their act. She used her legs to help Lincoln with each thrust, pushing him harder.

Lincoln couldn't take it anymore, unable to pull out due to Rita's legs wrapped around him, came in her, his seed pumped deep into her.

They both panted, Lincoln on top of Rita, each embraced in each others' arms. Rita continued petting Lincoln as he caught his breath.

"MOM!!!!" Lori screamed at the top of her lungs from upstairs. "DAD IS FINALLY PRESENTABLE! HE'S WAITING OUTSIDE!" 

Rita and finally released Lincoln, "Ok. sweetie, get dressed." 

They both cleaned up, Lincoln getting dressed and going out of the room. As Rita got ready, she couldn't help but think back to their act. Even after her mind being cleared, she continued to get butterflies in her stomach.

She shook her head, getting everything together as she walked outside.

END


End file.
